


NII-CHAN HE’S MY FRIEND

by lilreinam (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club - Freeform, Cute Osamu, Date Tech Volleyball Club - Freeform, F/M, Female Miya Osamu, Fluff, Fukurodani Volleyball Club - Freeform, Inarizaki Volleyball Club - Freeform, Insecure Miya Osamu, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Nekoma Volleyball Club - Freeform, Overprotective Atsumu, Protective Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club - Freeform, atsumu has a sister complex, kita is lokey a detective, osamu calls others nii-chan because she gets attached easily, osamu has multiple love interests, osamu is a tomboy, small & younger osamu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lilreinam
Summary: Atsumu might have a slight sister complex. She’s just his sister ok, no one elses.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Inarizaki High School Volleyball Club, Miya Osamu & Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

“‘Tsumu get yer trap in ‘ere” Osamu shouted from the sofa. 

“Wha-“ Atsumu couldn’t finish the sentence as he was punched by Osamu.

“M-me boyfriend broke up with me”Osamu stuttered as she tried to hold in her tears.

“Hey hey it’s alright ‘Samu. He wasn’t worth yah anyways... anyone that was to break up with yah is a dumbass”Atsumu said pulling Osamu into his embrace, knowing that he was the one that scared her ex boyfriend into breaking up with her.

See Atsumu had a sister complex. Osamu was his tiny, fragile, adorable sister that he would do anything for damnit.

—————————

inarizaki valleyball groupchat + osamu

onigrisamu: my boyfriend broke up with me...saying that i was ugly and a waste of time :( 

ratsumu: wait wait yah didnt tell me that when yah told me

kita-san: Is his name Kinishika Isabi, living in Tokyo and attends Nohebi Academy?

onigrisamu: huh how did yer know? i never told yall ‘is name?

oji-sannn: kita be doin detective work, he needs to sign up for the police

kita-san: no fuck 12, ACAB

tuna: (□ᗜ□) kita-san went off 

renifucku: im more scared that kita knew all that...we cant hide from him

bunnybun: well now we know kita can kill us whenever he wants

tuna: yeah i’d watch out ratsumu dont make him mad

ratsumu: waaaaah i would never make my angel kita mad

onigrisamu: weren’t yah crying last night that he got annoyed at yah and hung up on yah

tuna: damn she exposed you

ratsumu: saaamu yah were supposed to share that... what happened to my cute little sister and shut yer tunafish

onigrisamu: when was i ever cute yah little shit

onigrisamu: oh and also i brought yall lunches 

kita-san: thank you osamu, your lunches are always good

tuna: thanks cant wait to see what you made for today

ratsumu: ahhhh why didnt yah tell your nii-chan, can i have first picks?

onigrisamu: no kita and suna gets the first picks

tuna: take that rat


	2. Chapter 2

As Osamu skipped down the hallway to go to her brothers and Suna’s class she heard the girls in the hallway whispering.

‘Look that’s her...she eats so much’

‘She’s so fat’

‘I don’t know why she gets to be the volleyballs team manager, shes ugly’

‘She acts like a guy, I don’t know why anyone would want to date her’

Osamu knows that those comments shouldn’t get to her but they just do. She acts like she doesn’t care but deep down they tear her heart, shredding it not thinking she’s good enough. She then gets to their classroom putting on a happy face because no one wants a sad girl.

“Sunnaaariinnn, ‘Tsumuu I’m ‘ere with yer lunches” Osamu rang out their names with her soft voice.

As soon as she stepped into the classroom all eyes were on her. She of course was oblivious to all the eyes on her, with her petite figure and smiling face. Atsumu was not pleased with everyone looking at his little sister. Not at all.

“Hey ‘Samu when are we going to get ‘nother practice match”Atsumu asked.

“Ah well ‘Tsumu we have one tomorrow. Against uh Karasuno High.” Osamu answered over her shoulder as she was busy handing Suna his lunch.

“Ah so we should see Tobio-kun” Atsumu hummed.

“Yeah it should be fun nii-chan” Osamu said absent mindedly.

Atsumu froze hearing what she had just said. She only said it because she was distracted, otherwise she would just call him by his nickname.


End file.
